Ears, Hair and Pranks
by y-in-flame
Summary: Karin was just curious. That's how it all started. She was just wondering if Suigetsu had ears. Crazy curiosity, but sometimes you just can't help what your mind brings up.
1. Ears

"Do you even have ears?"

Suigetsu turned around with a confused and annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

Karin cocked her head.

"I'm just wondering if you have ears. Your hair covers them over, if you have any. I'm just curious."

His hands immediately went up to curl protectively around where his ears were supposed to be. She grinned, amused.

"I'm not going to chop them off. Just lift your hair so I can see."

He stared at her suspiciously.

"I don't trust you."

She rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"I'm not going to do anything to your ears, I promise."

Still feeling like he was going to get attacked any second, Suigetsu slowly put his hands under his hair and lifted it up, turning his head from side to side.

"There, you happy? I have ears."

She nodded, curiosity satisfied.

"Thanks."

She walked away, leaving him standing alone with him still holding his hair up. He stared after her and shook his head, letting his hair fall down.

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

Suigetsu slowly came out of his tent, yawning. Sasuke looked at him over the campfire and did a double take.

"Suigetsu. What did you do to your hair?"

Suigetsu looked at the Uchiha in slight disgust.

"I didn't do anything."

Sasuke looked back down at the fire.

"Fix it anyway."

Suigetsu looked baffled. He turned away and walked to the small creek gurgling nearby. He peered into the water and fell backwards in shock. Then his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"KARIN!"

He really didn't see the humour of her putting a high ponytail on top of his head. He looked so stupid it was no wonder Sasuke wanted him to fix it. He stomped back into the clearing as Karin was coming out of her tent. He stopped in front of her and crossed his arms. She glanced up and burst into laughter.

"Who did that to your hair, Suigetsu? You look like an idiot."

He leaned in close and sneered.

"Hmm, I wonder. The only person around who's girly enough to play with anyone's hair, besides Sasuke, is you. I highly doubt that Sasuke would have gotten up in the middle of the night to play a practical joke."

He reached up and pulled the hair tie out and his hair swung down to frame his face again. He moved closer and growled into her ear.

"Why did you do it?"

She stepped backwards.

"You need to show everyone that you have ears. I couldn't tell and figured that to make sure I wasn't travelling with someone who was insecure about his ears, I would put your hair up."

She shrugged.

"Makes sense to me."

He stared at her with a baffled look as she walked over to her pack and rummaged through it. His yell burst through the forest, making birds fly out of the trees.

"I AM NOT INSECURE!"

He could see Karin giggling, and started to privately plan his revenge.


	2. Hair

Karin yawned. She was tired after a twelve hour day of jumping through trees and using her chakra radar all day. She only had enough energy to build her tent and crawl into it, collapsing for a long deep sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, something didn't feel right. She ran her fingers down her face and around her neck and froze. Her hair. Both her hands flew to the top of her head and she shrieked.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting next to the fire as he had been the previous morning. When Karin came flying out of her tent and into Suigetsu's in a red blur, he just sighed and poked the fire. He wasn't even going to try and remedy the situation. They were both annoying as it was.

Suigetsu was woken when a banshee called Karin flew into his tent and unceremoniously landed on his stomach.

"What the hell did you do to my HAIR!"

He opened his eyes groggily.

"I didn't do anything to your damn hair."

She snorted and put her hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Suigetsu, you are a terrible liar when you just wake up. Your mouth twitches."

He was wide awake now.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen you when you talk to Sasuke early in the morning. When we went on a mission the night before you'd miss certain details and your mouth twitched."

He regarded her without amusement."

"Well, now my cover is blown. Great job."

A voice came from outside.

"I want to know what facts you've been omitting, Suigetsu."

He growled at the redhead on him.

"Come on, ya spiky haired weirdo. Get off."

She put her hands around his throat.

"Not until you fix my hair."

He smirked. Despite it being a middle of the night job, he'd done a good job on the long spikes on Karin's head. The tips of them had turned white, and that he couldn't change.

"I can fix the spikes, but the white I can't. That was your fault actually. You rolled over and knocked over the gel. It mixed with the other stuff I was going to put on your face and hit the end of your hair."

She shrieked again.

"I can't believe you! Fix the damn spikes already!"

He pushed her off him and led her outside to a large tree. He pushed her up against it and held her there.

"Stay still. If you don't move, I might not get any water on your clothes."

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Just hurry up."

He performed a jutsu and sent a spout of water to hit her hair. After a few seconds, the spikes had fallen and in another ten seconds, her hair was back to normal except for the tips, which were still white. She came out of it sopping wet.

"I told you to stay still."

She glared at him.

"I did."

* * *

After an hour, they were still at each other's throats when finally Sasuke had had enough of it.

"Stop! You're almost as bad as Naruto used to be. Call a truce and shut up."

The glared at each other balefully but extended their hands anyway. Despite having a truce, they were not prepared for what happened the next morning.


	3. Clown

When both Karin and Suigetsu woke up the next morning, nothing seemed out of place. Their hair was fine which was good enough. However, when they each tried to open their tent, the zip wouldn't budge. Suigetsu got cranky within a matter of seconds and used a kunai to slash the material.

Karin got the shock of her life when he came falling into her lap. He looked up at her and his mouth opened.

"What the hell!"

She threw him off her, stealing his kunai and slashing at the wall of her tent. It didn't work, and she crawled to the far corner.

"What the hell have you done this time?"

A voice came from outside.

"Jugo. It seems that our two teammates have joined tents. A bit strange, considering how they're always at each other's throats. But then again, the more you like somebody the nastier you are to them."

Karin looked at Suigetsu with her mouth open.

"What the hell?"

Suigetsu glared at the wall of the tent where he could hear Sasuke's voice and yelled.

"What the hell did you do!"

Outside, Sasuke smirked, somehow regaining his old humour.

"I did nothing. We're leaving, you two can catch up later."

They heard him leave and Karin felt something sharp poke into her back. Then came a quiet voice.

"Follow us in about thirty minutes. Stop being stupid and so will he."

Suigetsu watched as Jugo's shadow passed over the tent and disappeared. Karin moved away from the hole Jugo had created and squirmed through it. Suigetsu followed, and they looked at the setup of tents Sasuke had created during the night. Suigetsu looked at Karin.

"Looks like he's as childish as Naruto as well. It's not as good as ours was to each other but I guess that doesn't matter."

She shook her head.

"What do we do now?"

He smirked.

"Easy. Come up with a plan for him."

Sasuke awoke the next morning with the skin of his face feeling crackly. When he walked out to the stream he saw that, somehow, they had managed to paint what resembled a clown onto his face. If the stuff they used was the same as what was still in Karin's hair, it wasn't going to come out easily. He cursed and resolved to not try and prank two people obviously going for the kill. He would hear their laughter for the rest of the day and decided to find a cave to wait for the crap to come off his face.

Suigetsu watched as Sasuke stomped around the clearing, packing his gear up and giving the signal to move out. He leaned over to Karin who was doing the same thing.

"Imagine that, the Last Uchiha reduced to a clown."

Karin smothered her laughter as Sasuke turned around and glared. The glare didn't have the same scariness it usually would have had because of the paint and Karin and Suigetsu fell over laughing. He sighed and continued on. The two glanced at each other and grinned.

"Jugo next."


End file.
